


Sensations

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingers in Mouth, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Other, Penetration, Reader's parts are not specified, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Teasing, gender ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Siebren ties you up and uses you as he so desires- which is also at his pace.Fuck that familiar song and its slow melody.





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, come see me at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com and see more content there!

A melody fills your ears that is familiar. 

A lovely tune of a piano going to a beat that puts memories into your heart. Of a man, tall and thin. Full of wonder and delight, brightness in his eyes and a kind smile with wrinkles at the corners of his eyes to match. 

Yet, also a man, in your memories, of a wicked smile and flickering eyes. 

Siebren was not someone you would have taken for as kinky. You expected love making with him to be exactly that- love making. It should have occurred to you that the need for more sensory related kinks would need to be involved. 

Whether that meant him under your heel, pleading eyes and whimpers. Or just as you are now. 

You’re suspended partially by rope binding your limbs. He took his time doing it, humming all the while and methodical. Occasionally asking if you were alright as your face flushed and you laughed at him, told him he’s done worse than just binding you above ground level. 

The beam above your head is perfect, low enough to keep one foot flat to the floor. Your arms are bound behind you, the ropes crossing over into a harness over your bare flesh. Wrapped beneath your chest snugly and matching overtop your collarbone. It binds your biceps to either side of you firmly, hands clasped behind your back and bound thrice around the forearms and wrists. 

The rope close to your bicep, near your shoulder is wrapped around one of your thighs, bringing it close to your head and angled upwards. Left to drape at a comfortable angle, but still keeping your legs apart. The ankle and just behind your knee supported via rope to the beam above your head. 

It exposes everything. 

A blindfold, dark and wrapped twice to keep you from peeking wraps around your head. Settled perfectly on your eyes. You couldn’t see a thing. Fixed in your mouth, a ball gag. Weighted on your tongue and easy to sink your teeth into. Rubber, you think it is. 

You could only hear small shuffles around you. The music just loud enough and familiar to distract you. 

Every time you breathe, you can feel the coldness of a chain rest on your ribcage and making you shiver. Clamps hold each nipple, adding a pleasant and awful weight all the same as you shake from holding your position. 

Inside of you is a thick vibrator. Low vibrations and pressed snug against that spot that makes you shudder. Carefully kept inside you with- you're not sure. You suspect tape or a harness, but judging by how weightless it feels around you, perhaps just zero gravity. 

What a kinky usage of his abilities. 

You hear him humming along to the music, you’re sure it’s coming from his record player now. Lolling your head to the side to show how helpless you are, whining in a muffled form around your gag as your body gives a full on jerk to a sudden twist of your toy. 

“Now, now. Be patient. It has not even been a full ten minutes.” His voice comes out teasing and playful. As if chiding a child. Almost sing-song. You would smack him or flip him off if this was any other scenario. 

You try to snarl at him, just to prove a point, but your throat won’t open enough for it- instead you opt for a pitiful whine that he only swats your ass to with the tips of his fingertips. Not enough to hurt, but due to your blinded situation, you still jump to the sensation. 

He must like that, judging by the hum he lets out. You can feel the chain rattle back against you, making you whimper through your nose at the feeing of the weights. 

Bastard. 

You’re breathing far too heavy through your nose, shuddering at every new movement of the toy. You think he’s holding it, nudging it further inside of you, pulling it out, turning it up then down. Far too many sensations until you’re on your tiptoes of the one foot on the ground. So close, so close- 

He stops. 

You sob out, jerking your body left then right against your bonds. Squirming and letting out a frustrated noise. 

Siebren just laughs at you, all soft and cheery- delighted in this new discovery. Once you finally settle down, the toy is gently worked out of you. Fingers tracing up your hip and the inside of your thigh that is held up in the air. 

Your sex is throbbing with denial. Your hole weakly clenching around nothing with lubricant dripping down your thigh. If you could only see how you looked now, head tipped back, body flushed with a healthy sheen of sweat. 

Siebren certainly thinks you look good. His own cock has been aching in his sweatpants, having been more comfortable to do away with the rest of his clothes. 

He doesn’t leave you waiting for long. You feel hands on your hips, a body slotting behind your own. A warm chest press to your back and a fuzzy tummy slotting on your forearms tied behind you. A cock, angled and curved dramatically rests just behind you and makes you whimper. 

“Siebren-” You murmur out in a plea, trying to turn your head as if you could see him. But, all he does is press a reassuring kiss to your cheek. Murmuring something in return to you that you can’t translate, but it sounds comforting all the same. 

Your empty hole is soon filled. The rounded crown of the head of his cock pressing into you nice and slow like you liked. You keen in reply, rocking your hips back as best as you can in your suspended position and getting nowhere. 

Once inside of you, he lets out a satisfied sigh near your ear before hooking his chin over your shoulder. Providing you full body comfort and far too many sensations. 

Flesh against your back providing warmth, his cock inside of you pressing in all the right spots, the feeling of his hands gently holding your hips, the warmth of his breath near your ear- it's all too much. 

You must be whining because one hand comes up to your face, removing the gag from you, and soon two fingers press to your lips. You have no choice but to obey. Sucking on his fingers as they press down insistently on your tongue to spill saliva down your chin. 

And all he does. Is stay still. And hum that same melody in the background. 

He waits. 

And waits. 

And waits. 

You listen to the tune slowly filter out and his humming to follow with. On your tiptoes of sanity and the need to get fucked. 

And that’s when he moves. Moving his thrusts in time with the new classical piano over the record. Humping into you and making you claw at his abdomen where your fingers can only brush at. Flexing your fingers out as if to stop him or push him away. 

The fingers in your mouth move only for both hands to grab your hips so he can fuck into you harder. 

You wish the gag was back in immediately when you hear yourself. Moaning high pitched into a whine as your voice shakes from your body rocking. You keen high when his cock brushes a spot inside of you and you can’t hold it anymore. 

You cum with a shameful squeal. Trying to violently twist your body when a hand comes up to tug at the chain at your chest. Pulling your nipples with the weighted clamps until you’re begging for mercy. 

His hips finally stop after you’re shaking and hanging limply from the ropes above. You hear him laugh at you, shaky and full of arousal. 

“Come now, my love,” His voice comes out as if teasing you, but you know better even as you whimper in return. 

“If you cannot keep up, perhaps you are best suited on your knees.” 

You can’t help but agree.


End file.
